The invention relates generally to data transfer systems and methods, more particularly to optical based systems and methods for transfer of data stored in a holographic storage medium.
Generally, a data storage system such as an optical storage system is implemented with an optical pick-up head for recording and retrieving of data. Such optical storage system may include an optical disc that includes data recorded along or between spiral or circular tracks having a series of spatially separated marks. The length of an interval between the marks is typically used to encode the data. During readout, the pick-up head focuses a laser beam, which laser beam is reflected off of the optical disc. As the disc is rotated, the reflected beam is modulated due to the difference in reflectivity from the marks to the alternating intervals between the marks. Further, the data is retrieved by detecting and decoding the modulated reflected signal. The processing of the data is enhanced by increasing the rotational speed of the disc. However, the speed of rotation of the disc is limited to avoid breakdown. Moreover, an optical storage medium having holographic data may require enhanced data transfer rates for archival application and even for consumer applications as well.
Therefore, there is a need for an efficient system and method for enhancing transfer rate of data stored in a holographic storage medium.